fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilded Legiana
Gilded Legiana is the subspecies of Legiana that retains electricity and retains elite speeds that most other monsters can't match. Physiology Gilded Legiana has bright red eyes, has a bright white and yellow hue to its body, alongside static electricity constantly surging through its body. Abilities Gilded Legiana is extreme in its speed, leagues faster than even the standard Legiana, all of its ice attacks are replaced with electrical attacks, it can use electricity via static, bolting, as projectiles or as an aura. Attacks Has all the attacks that the regular Legiana has except all ice attacks are replaced with electricity. Note: It doesn't actually teleport, but it can move at near the same speed as lightning (in similar fashion to Kirin). Mouth Tazer Vortex: It shoots out a lightning strike from its mouth and proceeds to drag the lightning strike around it as the lightning itself strikes in random directions before fading. Inficts Thunderblight. Bolted Static Burst: It slaps its tail into the ground which unleashes a medium-sized AOE of static electricity that fades away almost immediately. Inflicts Thunderblight and 50% chance to inflict Paralysis. Triple Electric Shootout: It will shoot out three electrical balls from its mouth (it can do this on the ground and within the air). Inflicts Thunderblight. Bolted Wing Slash Balls: As it swashes its wings around, it unleashes ball lightning that then travel around the flying wyvern in orbit before exploding into small-sized electric AOEs. Teleport Slash: When in flight and it proceeds to slash its wings, it will "teleport" straight to the hunters position as it slashes its wing. Tesla Tazer Beyblade: When in flight, it will spin in a circular fashion to unleash an electric disc-esque shape that the Legiana then shoots out, it splits into three separate beyblade-esque electrical bolts before unveiling medium-sized electrical explosions. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Fifteen Bolt Queues: It will walk to the side to unleash 5 electrical lines that are similar to World Kirin's lines: these lines however, can strike in completely random directions. Paralytic Wing Slap: When on ground, it will slap its wings in a 360 degrees angle, dishing out an electric shock that Paralyses hunters hit by it. Paralytic Wing Slam: When on ground, it can slam its wing into the ground and then proceed to vibrate its webbing, causing excess electricity to surge through its wing and then it will slam its wing again to unleash a large AOE of static electricity. Inflicts Thunderblight. Reflection Flash: It will fly extremely high into the air as its skin becomes more translucent, it then stops mid-flight and "poses" which unleashes a bright flashing light across the entire area. Looking at this flash can Stun the hunter, even looking away can still stun the hunter: block or evade. Reflection Diagonal Beam: It will do the same thing with the Reflection Flash except it will shoot a large (Gravios) sized beam of light onto the area and then aim it diagonally across the area while shooting it vertically. This can deal a colossal amount of damage if hit. Reflection + Electrical Madness: Same as the Reflection Diagonal Beam except electrical shocks occur around the beam that can strike and paralyse the hunter at random: it can also shoot it horizontally at complete random. This can deal a colossal amount of damage if hit. Teleportation Bolt Dash: When in the air, it will "teleport" as its spinning in a 360 degrees angle onto the hunters position, causing a high number of medium-sized electrical AOEs to strike down onto the entire area, it does this repeatedly before then unleashing a massive surge of electricity that fills the entire area with only a few holes being indicated as safe spots from the attack , this electrical minefield type attack can almost OHKO hunters that spend too long within the AOE. Explanation A true subspecies of the Legiana that retain a powderful electric sac within its body, its skin is highly reflective and it can additionally aim rays of light at opponents that immolate through the enemy. Behavior It retains the same behaviours as the regular Legiana: although its much more relentless in combat. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Whatever it can kill Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched predators Tracks: Voltage scales, Bolted spine Habitat Lives in a wider variety of regions than the standard counterpart, it does also share the same habitat as the standard counterpart Notes - It is a subspecies of Legiana. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Paralysis Monster